One piece school
by Panda-aux-yeux-bleus
Summary: Et si one piece se passais dans un lycée et non sur l'océan en étant pirate ? Voici ma fiction qui traite ce sujet, luffy et ces compagnons dans la vie d'un lycée sa doit être marrant :3


[Chapitre 1]

L'histoire qui va être raconté par mes soins se passe sur une île calme et tranquille au premier abord mais c'est tous le contraire, à cause de ce lycée à réputation mauvaise qui se fit connaitre de par tous sur la terre comme sur l'océan.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentrée pour ce lycée qui se nomma Takuya, pourquoi Takuya ? Parce que son créateur s'appelait ainsi. Ce bâtiment était grand en largeur et en hauteur avec ces fenêtres modernes de couleurs noires et blanches qui donnaient un certain style qui alla bien avec ces murs blancs casser.

Devant l'entrée du lycée se tenais un jeune garçon tous excité qui avais des étoiles dans les yeux, il était habiller avec un pantacourt bleu accompagner d'une chemise sans manches, ces cheveux de couleur noir était assortit a ces beaux yeux de même couleur, celui si se nommais Monkey. , dix-sept ans et bon à rien, ce jeune a eu le miracle ou la malheur de redoubler dix fois sans jamais comprend quelque chose appart le sport et comment manger.

« Luffy: Il est grand ce collège ! *0*

... : Un nouveau ! Bonjour ! Dit un jeune homme a long nez qui s'approchais de Luffy.

Luffy : Bonjour ! ^^

... : Tes un nouveau ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Luffy : Monkey. ! Et toi ?

... : Ussop ! Le roi de la classe ! Tout le monde me respecte comme leur roi !

Luffy : Sérieux?! *0*

Ussop: Ouais ! Mais fait attention aux brutes ! »

Il montra du doigt un groupe d'élèves, il avait un garçon au cheveu vert avec une bouteille de saké à la main, a coter se tenais un beau blond bien habiller qui fumais une cigarette, de l'autre coter un peu plus loin se tenais un garçon au cheveu noir qui regardais son portable et derrière lui, il avait un jeune homme au cheveu bleu avec un nez rouge.

« Ussop : lui avec la bouteille c'est Roronoa Zoro ! Il faut s'en méfier car il ne l'a pas peur de voir du sang couler sur lui ! L'autre à coter c'est Sanji, il drague toutes les filles et il est agile. Le mec au cheveu noir se nomme Law, toutes les filles sont dingues de lui et rêve de l'embrasser, il est très malin et sourire rarement ! Le clown derrière c'est Baggy, on me surnomme le clown tu devines pourquoi ? Et à ce que je sais il est dans le groupe grâce à son fruit du démon, ils ont trouvé moyens d'embêter le monde avec … Bref je t'es pas tous présenter mais sa serra plus tard.

« Luffy : Pourquoi ? Ils ont l'air cool pourtant !

Ussop : Chut ! Faut pas qu'il t'attende ! Ils sont très dangereux et bêtes !

Luffy : Mais faut bien que je me fasse des copains ! *^*

Ussop : Oui oui ...je vais présenter mes amis à moi !

Luffy : Super ! »

Celui-ci emmena luffy dans un coin reculais de la cours.

« Ussop : Voilà ! C'est eux ! Donc Tony Tony Chopper ! C'est un renne qui a mangé le fruit de l'humain très gentil et qui aime beaucoup les compliments

Chopper: Bonjour ! Et ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'aime pas les compliments !

Ussop: Elle c'est Nami ! C'est une jolie fille qui se fait souvent harceler par les autres garçons, très maline et adore l'argent

Nami: Salut, j'espère que tu n'es pas un abruti de plus

Ussop: Et ! ... Et... Ils sont où les autres ?

Nami: Partir voir le panneau pour savoir dans quel classe ils sont ... Bon moi j'y vais a plus. »

Nami parti pendant ce temps chopper regarda luffy dans tous les détails.

« Ussop: Je les présenterai après, on va aller voir nous aussi ! »

Les trois amis partir voir le panneau. Ils étaient tous dans la même classe, luffy fus étonné et comprenais pas que Nami soupirais en se tenant le front.

« Nami : Luffy, les classes sont formées par les catégories et les clubs qu'on a choisi pour faire une grande classe qui réunir des jeunes qui ont la même passion ! »

Luffy faisais semblant d'avoir compris mais lui tous ce qu'il voulait c'est de visiter le lycée alors chopper et ussop décide de faire les guides, luffy était trop heureux qui sauta et courais tous droits, les deux amis se mit a courir après lui mais il courais bien trop vite pour eux, nami les regarda partir en soupirant puis se retourna mais failli crier en voyant une oreille accrocher sur un mur puis disparu, elle tombe sur ces fesses en mettant sa main sur son cœur elle sentais qu'il battais vite, après quelque minutes quand elle sentais qu'elle aille mieux elle se leva et partir dans le bâtiment pour se sentir en sécurité.

Du coter des "brutes" sa se passer comme l'habitude, ils cherchent toujours un chef, sanji contre zoro:

« Zoro: Tu veux quoi ?! Être le chef ?! Tes pas assez méchant chien chien aux femmes !

Sanji: Quoi ?! Répète cornichon abrutie !

Zoro: On va régler sa a la manière forte ! Sourcil chelou ! »

Ils se mettent à se battre quand ils fu fini de parler, baggy pris un paquet de bonbon et alla s'assoir en les regardant comme si c'était un film, robin arriva à son tour et se mis à rigoler doucement puis s'installa a coter de l'homme au cheveu bleu et piquant des bonbons en regardant zoro et sanji se battent, puis arriva boa Hanckok.

«Boa : Alors où est le nouveau ? »

Baggy montra luffy du doigt en continuant de manger les bonbons, la magnifique fille regarda luffy et a cette instants elle a eu un coup de foudre, son cœur se mis à battre très vite.

« Boa : Il est trop mignon ! »

Sur ces parole sanji n'était plus concentré contre le combat avec zoro, grâce à sa le garçon au cheveu vert le battu, c'était la prmière foi qui avais un gagnant, le blondinet tomba, allongeais et regarda Hanckok.

« Sanji :Pas toi ma boa ! Dit-il en gémissant

Boa : Toi tu te tais ! Réplique la jeune femme en se penche en arrière en montrant sanji du doigt »

Zoro rejoint robin et baggy, et tous les trois regardaient comme si c'était un film. Sanji fixa la poitrine de hanckok, elle s'énerva et le transforma en statut. A ce moment-là la sonnerie sonna et tout le monde alla sous le préau sauf sanji. Luffy arriva devant le préau avec chopper et ussop essouffler après avoir visiter le lycée.

« Luffy : Trop cool ! Je l'adore déjà !

Ussop: Tu vois ! En plus c'est moi le meilleur ici !

Luffy et chopper : Oh ! *o*

...: Chut ! »

Les trois amis se retourna et vu un homme blond que luffy se mis a ri.

« Luffy : Regardez ! Il a une tête d'ananas !

Ussop: Chut ! C'est notre professeur principal ! Monsieur Marco ! »

Marco regarda luffy avec un air énerver.

« Marco : Taisez-vous un peu jeune homme ... Allez entrons … »

Il entra avec les élèves derrière lui, ussop soupira et les suivait avec chopper en laissant luffy seul.

Après que tout le monde soit installé il faisait l'appelle.

« Marco : Nami ?

Nami: Présente!

Marco: Ussop ?

Ussop: Présent!

Marco: Sanji ?

Sanji: Présent !

Marco: Monkey. ? »

Aucune réponse, tout le monde se regarda dans la salle. Pendant ce temps dans un couloir, luffy marchais l'aire perdu.

« Luffy : Tient, je crois que je suis paumer ... Bon ce n'est pas grave

... : Merde, je me suis encore perdu !

Luffy: Toi aussi ! Super !

...: Il a quoi de super si on est tous les deux paumer ?

Luffy: On n'est pas seul ! *sourire*

...: Ah ouais pas bête !

Luffy: Tu appelles comment. ? Moi c'est Monkey. !

...: Moi roronoa zoro »

Luffy souriait sans aucune raison. Ils cherchaient dans le lycée leur classe, oui ils ont remarqué qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils marchaient comme si ils étaient dans un désert, après un moment à marcher les deux garçons passaient devant leur classe sans se rendre compte, ussop les vu.

« Ussop :Monsieur Marco ! Ils viennent de passer devant sans nous voir !

Nami: Quels cretins -'

Marco: *soupire* vas les chercher c'est toi qui court le plus vite

Ussop: Bien ! Il se leva et alla dans le couloir. »

Dans un couloir plus loin, les deux baumés décident de se séparer, les jeune homme a long nez remarqua qu'ils se séparer il se demanda qui suivre, puis il se dit qu'il fallait plutôt suivre le nouveau donc luffy et il le suivais, luffy arriva dans la cuisine avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrit le frigo et mangea toute la viande qui y avais, quand ussop arriva il vit le jeune goinfre allongeais par terre avec un gros ventre, il met ces mains sur le ventre de luffy et le roula jusqu'à la classe quand tous les élèves vu luffy ils se mettent à rire jusqu'à mourir sauf nami et le professeur qui eux soufflais. Ussop repartir chercher zoro il le trouva enfin entrain de dormir, il le réveilla.

« Zoro: Hein ? Quoi ? Déjà le matin ?

Ussop: On n'est même pas la nuit ! »

Il remmena en classe et tous se passa bien sauf le soir, l'heure de sortir des cours !

«Nami: On va faire les boutiques?

Boa: Oui

Sanji: Je peux venir avec vous ?

Nami et boa: Non !

Sanji: *est triste*

...: Elles sont à moi!

Nami: Quoi?!

Sanji: Tu vas mourir ! Fumiers ! Il allait le frapper avec sa jambe.

...: Ramollo beaam ! »

Sanji reçu comme une vague violette en plein fouet qui le faisais ralenti, presque qu'on croyait qu'il bouger plus, l'homme mystérieux rigolais avec ces deux compères, une jeune fille et un sorte de gorille.

« Nami: Qui es-tu ?

... : Je suis le grand foxy ! Elle s'est porché et lui hamburg ! »

Luffy arriva et le regarda en l'examinant, nami, boa et sanji regardaient celui-ci intrigués.

« Luffy: Ta une tronche de cake toi »

foxy tomba à quatre pattes par terre et déprime.

« Porché: Oh pauvre patron ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

Luffy: Non

Foxy: Je reviendrai ! »

Les trois compères partir et tout le monde regarda luffy furieux, il ne comprenait pas.


End file.
